Forgotten Roots
by DancingTears
Summary: Hermione's world is tipped upside down. Who will be there to help her pick up the pieces? (HMDG)
1. Chapter One

Forgotten Roots, Chapter One 

The rain fell in sheets, the skies overcast and gray. Perfectly mimicking the mood of the Gryffindor staring glumly out the window. Potions homework sat cast aside, unfinished and forgotten. Quite a rare occasion for this particular girl; being top student at Hogwarts was hard work and a job she took quite seriously. Fluffy bangs hung in her eyes and she shoved them back impatiently. A piece of parchment was clutched in her hand; wrinkled and sweaty. For what seemed to be the millionth time she unfolded it and read it again.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_ You poor dear girl. I am so sorry to have to tell you this but...oh, dear your parents they've, well they've passed on. I am so sorry, sugar. Your uncle and I will be here for you and if you would like to come home you are more than welcome to. If you need anything do not to hesitate to ask. Funeral arrangements will be made and we'll notify you of the time and place. We love you, Hermione and are so sorry this has happened. _

_Our Love, Aunt Tricia and Uncle Gene _

No mention of how they died. No mention of any details. Nothing but stupid sympathy that meant absolutely nothing, Hermione thought furiously. After delivering the note Professor Dumbledore had summoned her to his chambers. With condolences he had offered a portkey home; she'd declined, wanting to stay at Hogwarts. Her schoolwork would keep her busy, especially if she wanted to remain at the top of her class. Tears filled her eyes; that was what her parents would want. They had been so proud of her accomplishments. God, how she would miss them.

 "Geeze, Granger do you ever leave the library?" Draco Malfoy stood leaning against a bookcase sneering at her with utter dislike. He was shocked to find tears in the mudbloods eyes when she looked up at him, startled. "What's the matter, Potty break up with you? As dull as Scar Face is I imagine that even _he_ would find you boring. Spending all your time locked up in the library with your precious books. Tell me, Granger, do you honestly think _anybody_ could ever find you interesting?" 

A sob escaped Hermione and she looked down, clutching the parchment to her chest, her shoulders shaking from the force of her cries. Malfoy's words had struck the most-tender part of her heart when she was at her weakest. She didn't have the ability to fight back. Fighting for breath she stood up, tears blurring her vision as she shoved book after book into her bag. Swinging it over her shoulder she cursed as books flew in all directions. Falling to her knees she stared at the bag as tears slid down her cheeks. 

Draco gaped at her. What in the world was wrong with her, he wondered. He hated Hermione, probably more than he hated that mindless git, Harry Potter, but he never thought he'd see her so broken. She'd always appeared strong, reminding him of himself in a strange sort of way. Watching her wrap her arms around herself and cry he noticed as a piece of parchment floated to the floor beside her. Carefully and quietly he slid it towards himself with his toe. Picking it up he slipped it into his pocket; he turned and was gone.

 ~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: First HP fan fic! Reviews please :) I know it wasn't very long just enough to get it started!!


	2. Chapter Two

Forgotten Roots, Chapter Two

"Look, Ron," Lavender said, pinning him with a steadfast gaze. "I already told you; she wasn't in the dormitory when I went to bed and she wasn't there when I woke up. I don't know what else you want from me." With a toss of her long dark hair she walked away haughtily.

Ron looked at Harry, panicked. "Where do you think she is? What do you suppose happened to her?" His bright red hair was standing up in clumps and his ill-fitting robes were thrown on haphazardly. He had barely made it to breakfast in time to grab something to eat and now on their way to class he was concerned because Hermione had never showed up. 

"She probably got up early to study, you know how Hermione is; especially around exams time. Besides this isn't the first time she's missed breakfast, Ron," Harry pointed out. Which was quite true, Hermione had missed breakfast plenty of times, usually because she lost track of time studying in the library before breakfast. 

"But..but.." Ron sputtered. "I mean, well, Harry she wasn't in her _dorm_ last night!" 

Harry laughed, "So she was in the library, Ron. Stop worrying, we'll see her in class." 

"Actually, Potty, you won't," Draco spat, stepping out of the shadows in front of them. 

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" retorted Harry, glaring up at the slightly taller boy. If there was one person who came close to the hatred he felt for the Dark Lord, Voldermort, it was Draco Malfoy. Insulting his best friends and his dead parents were the least of his crimes. His simple existence was a crime against humanity in Harry's opinion. 

Draco grinned, thrilled at the prospect of being able to inform the infamous Harry Potter that his mudblood girlfriend's parents were dead! "She's left Hogwarts," he told them gleefully. 

Harry's jaw dropped, "What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy? There's no way Hermione would just leave Hogwarts."

"Oh, she didn't just leave for no good reason, Potter. No, you see her parents…" Draco stopped, looking past the pair. What the hell was she doing here? Why wasn't she back in the god-forsaken muggle world mourning the death of her parents? 

Turning to see what Draco was staring at Ron and Harry were shocked to see Hermione standing behind them looking as pale as Peeves, Hogwarts most obnoxious ghost.

"Why are you all just standing here?" she demanded. "We're going to be late for class."  Without another word she brushed by them and into the dungeon where their potions class was held. 

His glittering silver eyes followed her as Draco growled beneath his breath. That damn mudblood. He would have put galleons on the fact that she would have been long gone by now. That girl may be even stronger than he thought. Ahhh, but that would mean breaking her would be all the more sweet. With a grin he followed Potter and Weasley into class.

~*~

"Honestly, Ron," whispered Hermione, her eyes still on Professor Snape. "I was busy, just drop it already. I'm _fine._" From the moment class had begun Ron had been badgering her about where she'd been all night and then at breakfast. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she saw him fold his arms across his chest and pout. Well, that was just fine with her. She didn't need him acting like a spoiled child when her parents had just died. Not that she had told him that, but still, she mused, he was acting quite childishly. As Professor Snape released them to attempt the potion he'd described on the board she turned to Harry. "I've missed breakfast loads of times, what's the big deal?" 

Harry glanced at Ron, he really didn't want to be in the middle of their argument, he'd been there plenty of times and it was never fun. "I guess it's because Lavender said you weren't in your dorm last night or this morning. And you were really quite pale this morning, Hermione. You still don't look well. We're just worried about you, 'Mione." 

That Lavender, Hermione groaned to herself. She was _always_ concerning herself with things that were none of her business. Anything to get out of doing schoolwork. "Look, I'm sorry I missed breakfast. But really, you don't have to worry about me. I'm just nervous about exams." 

Casting a doubtful glance at her Harry simply nodded and left to collect the items they would need to brew the potion. 

Sitting down with sigh Hermione stared glumly at the caldron before her. Potions was normally her least favorite class but today it was even worse than usual. She didn't think she could muster any enthusiasm to even pretend to care whether or not the potion worked. Tears filled her deep brown eyes, it's not as if it would bring her mum and dad back. Nothing would. _Ever._ Looking down she brushed away the tears as inconspicuously as possible. All she needed was Ron or Harry to see her crying and begin harping on her about that too. Straightening up, she paused; Malfoy was staring directly at her. 

She'd been crying, there was no doubt about that, Draco thought. Red rimmed her eyes and they still glistened with the sheen of tears. A pity, it seemed she was losing strength quickly. The game was just beginning and he was looking forward to it. 

~*~*~*~

A/N:

Wow, guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! :) I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. Have a good weekend and if I don't update during it I'll definitely update on Monday. Let me know what you think so far!! :)

~DT


End file.
